The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to parsing and handling events from .NET objects.
Web services are self-contained, self-describing, modular applications that can be published, located, and invoked across the Web. Web services perform functions, which can be anything from simple requests to complicated business processes. Once a Web service is deployed, other applications (and other Web services) can discover and invoke the deployed service.
The Microsoft .NET Framework is a platform for building, deploying, and running Web Services and applications. The .NET framework provides a productive, standards-based, multi-language environment for integrating existing investments with next-generation applications and services as well as the agility to solve the challenges of deployment and operation of Internet-scale applications.